Vent Article
You are allowed to vent in a joking way here. But remember anyone can see. Deniz' part Anyone who can't accept me being silent, asocial/introverted, childish, lazy, emotional/sensitive, autistic or asexual and my bad habits and weight are dumber than patrick star and here's a message for them: porkys you pick lickers I am strong and experienced in beating up people and if I had PK Teleport you'd be doomed. I SURVIVED SWALLOWING DETERGENT!!!! YAY!! IT WAS GROSS AND IT BURNED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 25.03.2018 Emotional distress turning me into wiki editaholic is funnny. Foot cut is one of the best Anime Bakas souvenirs! If you stalk what I do on this wiki in a negative way because you're an ex-friend, you are a miserable failure with no life and no real friends who needs to stick 5 fingers in their ass and move on from me fucking already HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. You're not friends with me anymore but you stalk me so much enough to read this? You really love me and want me back like a tsundere it seems! Oh, and I'm a much better, stronger and happier person than you and that's a fact you miserable failure. Your life isn't good nor getting better because you aren't a good person nor getting better! Your life sucks because you suck! But me? Everything is getting better for me and I am getting better too! I am a winner who learns from their mistakes, always becomes a better person and gets whatever they want in the end! Unlike you I am a very awesome successful cool dude, and i have awesome friends and family who help and love me, I'm better off without you and don't need you. I am finally free from your torment and I love it! I'd rather fuck myself in the ass and jack myself off at the same time with teleporing portals than see your ugly face. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Yes, if you think this is immature, read what's written at the very above. People are allowed to crazily vent in a joking way here and no guilt tripping allowed about it. "Your life sucks because you suck" is very obviously not directed at everyone. Ok this one's not a joke-y one but... I AM NOT A MACHINE THAT'S DESIGNED TO MAKE PEOPLE MEET 'BETTER' PEOPLE I AM NOT A MACHINE THAT'S DESIGNED TO MAKE PEOPLE MEET 'BETTER' PEOPLE I AM NOT A MACHINE THAT'S DESIGNED TO MAKE PEOPLE MEET 'BETTER' PEOPLE I AM NOT A MACHINE THAT'S DESIGNED TO MAKE PEOPLE MEET 'BETTER' PEOPLE If you see non-binary people as "people with dicks" and "people with vaginas" please delete your account you giant transphobe. I'm genderless and therefore i have none of those, trans or intersex, doesn't matter. And if you don't know there are scientific proofs of there being more than 2 genders, you're living under a rock. pansexual =/= bisexual. See; worms, seaweeds, starfish, trees, flowers, snails. Tara BEETS is typing... Hello hello yes I am a STINKY IDIOT my feelings do not matter, why do you care about me? Mouth shit shit in mouth thats what I cause for you. Nothing but SHIT IN YOUR ASS AND MOUTH!!!! Big poopy dummy who succeeds at nothing but making people suffer INCLUDING MYSELF!!!!!!! I will ruin your happiness and life!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Forty five Category:Real Life